1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic wallet or terminal for a portable financial IC card used in a system for electronic settlement of financial transactions utilizing a financial IC card, and more specifically relates to an arrangement wherein transaction guidance is automatically provided in an appropriate language and is provided in an appropriate level of confidentiality, and wherein the terminal includes an audible output system and other features accommodating versatile use by both visually handicapped and non-handicapped persons.
2. Description of Related Art
In a so-called electronic petty settlement system arranged such that financial transactions (e.g., bill payment, retail purchases, etc.) can be settled (e.g., paid for) instantly at the time of transaction, electronic information equivalent to cash is stored in a portable card such as an IC card.
A terminal for use in such an electronic petty settlement system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese published examined patent application No. H1-55511.
Background systems are deficient in that data and instructions for an operation are only displayed on a display as visual information, and such data and instructions are either always provided in a single language, or are at least initially (i.e., at the start of each new transaction or session) provided in a default language. Accordingly, such terminal is difficult if not impossible for persons of differing languages to utilize (e.g., it may be impossible for a person having fluency in a differing language to successfully understand/complete the transaction steps). Further, such a terminal providing only visual data and instructions is difficult or impossible for a visually handicapped person or a weak-sighted person to utilize.